


Four Times Kid Wanted To Kiss Him (And One Time He Did)

by NewDestinyToTheGrave



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death, Cute, M/M, Sad, kiss, tbh this is really nice, thats again not hugely important tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewDestinyToTheGrave/pseuds/NewDestinyToTheGrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Kid wanted to kiss Black Star but didn't, and one time he finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Kid wakes up from a fight, dizzy and disoriented, and stumbles across the road to where he sees another person lying on the ground. He doesn’t remember what happened, where the witch they were fighting went, but his companion must have come through and defeated her because they’re still alive and he knows it wasn’t him. When he gets to him, his hair is so dark with dirt and soot that it’s almost unrecognizable, he’s in an awkward, curled fetal position, and there’s blood on his face and clothes, but it’s still him. It’s still Black Star, and he reaches out cautiously (because he’s not awake, he’s not breathing), and almost draws his hand back, but he swallows hard and gently touches his chest.

For a moment, there’s nothing, nothing at all, and he holds his breath until suddenly, faintly, he feels the distant beating of Black Star’s heart, and he knows he’s okay. The assassin, battered and bruised, sits up unexpectedly and starts coughing, his eyes still closed, and when he opens them Kid thinks they’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He hesitates, but then darts forward and wraps his arms around his friend, burying his face in Black Star’s shoulder, and when he pulls back he swears that they’re both crying, but they’re both alright too, and that’s enough. And he’s just starting to lean closer when Black Star winces and looks down at the rapidly growing red stain on his side, and he tears off a piece of his shirt to stop the bleeding, and they go to find help.

 

2\. Black Star and Tsubaki are repainting their apartment, and Kid wormed his way into the arrangement so it could be done properly (and he knows Black Star would find a way to screw up even something as simple as this). They’ve finished the kitchen, and Tsubaki’s gone to get lunch while Kid works on the living room and Black Star, his room. Kid is painting as meticulously as possible when a crash from the other room startles him and nearly causes him to make a mistake, so he sighs and goes to investigate. 

He steps through Black Star’s door and hears a quiet, “Shit,” and he doesn’t even get a chance to wonder what happened before Black Star turns around and, oh god, he’s absolutely covered in paint, and it’s all over the floor, and he starts to think about how they’re going to clean this mess up when the blue-haired boy’s face breaks into a sheepish grin and they both start to laugh. Kid retrieves some paper towels and by the time he returns, Black Star is doubled over, and when he giggles the paint goes everywhere but Kid can hardly find it in him to care because of how damn endearing it is when he smiles like that. He walks carefully across the room, avoiding the blue that’s overtaken the floor, and starts to wipe the paint from Black Star’s face, feigning disgust every time he has to throw away a towel, but he’s sure it’s obvious what he’s feeling is anything but that. Black Star murmurs about how he’s sorry, it was an accident, and Kid tosses his relatively fresh towel and touches his neck. And later he thinks about what bad timing Tsubaki had when she burst in the front door at that exact moment with an exclamation of, “Who wants burgers?”

 

3\. At eight in the morning on the first of April, Black Star starts his disastrous day. He sends out a group text claiming that he’s dropping out of the DWMA to pursue a career in accounting, and doesn’t even leave them a minute before sending the April Fools text confirming what was already obvious. For the rest of the day, everyone can see when “inspiration” strikes him and he can barely finish his sentence before he bursts out laughing at his own jokes. He tells Maka he’s eloping with Ox, he tells Soul he’s pregnant (and it’s Soul’s), and he spends a good half hour detailing to Tsubaki how he could’ve been a famous basketball player, if he hadn’t blown out his knee.

He lurks around in the hallway until Kid walks past, and he starts jogging backwards in front of the shinigami so he can see his reaction as he starts to talk about how there’s going to be a remake of Harry Potter in which Dumbledore doesn’t die but instead becomes a famous rapper. Kid would’ve told him to shut up, but Black Star backpedals right into a wall, and falls flat on his face. When Kid lends him a hand up, he knows he’s supposed to be irritated, but he sees Black Star’s cheeks go red and he can feel his doing the same.

 

4\. They’re sitting in class, and it’s a day like any other, but Black Star is in the seat next to him and he wonders why he can’t tear his eyes away. Kid only half-listens to the lecture that day, but he hears every word out of Black Star’s mouth, and it doesn’t matter what is said because Kid has no real intention of responding, anyway. When they get out of class and Black Star asks if they all want to grab something to eat later, Kid tries to shake himself out of this state of uselessness and when he can’t he wonders what is wrong with him.

As they head down the hall, Kid notes that Black Star walks very quickly, but he’s always one step behind, so when the assassin stops to get a drink of water, he hovers nearby. And when Black Star wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and runs a hand through his hair (and Kid wishes he had a camera because the way the light is filtering in would make this the perfect candid shot), Kid thinks he might be in love. Black Star’s eyes dart to his lips, and he was going to lean forward, but he’s too unsure, and there’s too many people around, and too many variables.

Next time, for sure.

 

5\. Kid was never unconscious, this time. He saw all his friends go down and get back up, but when he watched Black Star fall, he remained on the ground, and Kid resonates with Liz and Patty and ends the battle and oh shit, he wishes he had done that sooner. He’s sure they can feel his desperation, but they return to their human forms to help other wounded while he sprints to where he can see Black Star, in almost the same position as he was when they first went through this months ago.

That’s what he keeps thinking to himself as his steps falter, it’s okay, we’ve been here before, it’s okay, it’s okay. He stumbles forward and sees the old wound, the one he himself patched up all that time ago, has been reopened, and what a fool he’s been, to not insist that Black Star seek proper medical care. He crouches a few feet away for several moments, hot tears leaking down his cheeks, and he’s choking back sobs and it’s okay, it’s okay, he’s okay. He finally reaches out and touches his chest, and it feels more hollow than it did before, but then, so does his, and he can’t feel anything, so he checks his wrists, then his neck, and there’s no pulse, but there has to be, because this is Black Star, right? He always gets back up, he always fights back, he always makes it to the end.

Kid squeezes his hand, willing life back into it, and he doesn’t sit up and start coughing. Kid wraps his arms around him but this time there’s no response, and he closes his eyes tight in the hopes that maybe Black Star’ll be there, laughing, smiling again, his eyes shining like he knows his place in the world, and Kid will lean into him and stop hiding. And all of a sudden he’s back by the water fountain, back in the hallway of the DWMA, back in Black Star’s room and they’re both happy and free. But they’re not; they’re back on the battlefield instead, and if Black Star would just get up things would be different, but he’s not, and he won’t, and Kid knows that but he doesn’t want to believe it. 

He tries to scream for help, but his voice fails him and he can barely manage a croak, and deep down he knows it won’t make a difference anyway. He wants a second chance, he wants to go back for real, but instead he clutches Black Star’s hand along with what could’ve been close to him and his tears slow, which he hates, because Black Star deserved more grief than he could give him.

Kid presses his lips to Black Star’s, and they’re already cold.


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Max- extension/alternate ending.

_ Kid presses his lips to Black Star’s, and they’re already cold. _

 

Kid wakes up with a start. He gets ready in a rush, and while he tries to shake the dream, the only word in his head is  _ enough _ .

_ Enough _ , he thinks, as he straightens his collar and looks in the mirror.

_ Enough _ , he thinks, as he fishes his keys out of the bowl and steps out the door.

_ Enough _ , he thinks, pulling his coat tight around him to shield from the wind and ducking through the doorway of the bakery Patty works at.

He gets coffee and a few pastries, thinking food might make it easier (read: less of an awkward hell-hole) to talk to Black Star. Knowing himself, though, he figures he’ll probably either leave them on the doorstep, abandoning his mission, or avoid the conversation entirely and make up some transparent excuse for the visit.

He’s shaking when he finally arrives, hesitating only briefly before placing his bag on the ground and raising his now-free hand to knock once, twice, three times, and then Black Star’s opening the door and his words die on his tongue.

“Hey,” says the other meister, rubbing sleep from his eyes and stifling a yawn.

“Hey,” Kid breathes in response, but he means “Enough”, and this wasn’t his intention, but in the next second he’s leaning forward to close the gap.

Black Star freezes at first, and Kid’s about to pull away when he responds, earnestly, threading one hand into Kid’s hair while the other pulls at his shoulder. He takes a step forward, then another, until Kid’s back hits the other side of the hallway.

When it’s over, Black Star rests his forehead against Kid’s, both breathing hard, and after a moment he lets out a giggle, and soon they’re both laughing, a loud, unapologetic thing that echoes off the flaking walls and wraps itself back around them.

“Um,” Black Star starts when the air becomes too thick. “Did you, like, maybe wanna come inside?”

Kid shifts his gaze to the carpet before sliding out from against the wall. He misses the warmth immediately. “Yeah,” he says, picking up his bakery bag and gesturing towards it, trying to ignore the way his empty coffee cup lies forgotten on the ground.

Black Star’s eyes widen. “Dude! You brought me food?” He snatches the cup up and grabs Kid’s hand, pulling him inside and letting the door swing closed as he heads for the kitchen. He tosses the cup in the trash bin and begins to dig through the bag of pastries.

Kid glances around the apartment. The paint he’d helped with is chipped on the far wall, and he feels compelled to ask how it happened.

“Okay, so long story short, it’s hard to do backflips indoors.” Kid snickers at that, and Black Star steals a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, grinning.

Unearthing a maple walnut scone from the bottom of the bag, Black Star exclaims, “Aw hell yeah!” Stuffing it into his mouth, he continues, “If I knew all I had to do to get free food was make out with you, well.... Buddy, you woulda been getting some.”

Kid coughs at that, but smiles nonetheless, and decides the bakery’ll have to become a daily stop. They make plans for the next day, the conversation interspersed with, well, and it’s new, but it’s nice.

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> But I could really go for some comments, how bout it?


End file.
